


Affodill

by himmelszelt (tisapear)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/himmelszelt
Summary: Matsuda erinnert sich an etwas, als Light heulend und bettelnd auf dem Boden der Lagerhalle liegt.
Relationships: Implied L/Yagami Light - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Affodill

Sie waren weiß gewesen. Ein kleiner Strauch mit einem Dutzend schneeweißer Blüten, ein rotbrauner Strich durch jedes Blütenblatt, gelber Blütenstempel in der Mitte. 

Touta hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen können, aber Light hatte niedergeschlagen gewirkt, wie er da so vor dem Grab seines Freundes gesessen hatte, Finger geistesabwesend mit dem Gewächs spielend. 

Touta hatte sich erst näher getraut, als selbst das Knirschen der Kiesel unter Lights Schuhen nicht länger zu hören gewesen war.

Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht einmal mehr benennen, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, die Blumen nachzuschlagen. Nennt es kindliche Neugierde, aber in dem Moment war es in seinem Kopf das Wichtigste gewesen, herauszufinden, was für eine Bedeutung hinter Lights Abschiedsgeschenk steckte.

_Meine Reue folgt dir ins Grab._

Damals hatte er es dem Schmerz, verursacht durch den Verlust eines guten Freundes und Kollegens, zugeschrieben.

Eine Entschuldigung—und zugleich ein Versprechen, ihn zu rächen.

(Er hätte es besser wissen müssen.)

Jetzt, mit Lights stummen Schluchzern, die seinen ganzen Körper erschütterten, den Diskussionen der anderen Ermittler im Hintergrund, und den leisen Worten „Es tut mir leid L, es tut mir leid, Gott, _es tut mir so leid _, du hattest recht du hattest recht duhattest _recht _, **es ist es nicht wert** “, die gut und gerne auch nur ein Wirrwarr aus zufällig aneinandergereihten Buchstaben hätten sein können—____

____Jetzt wusste Touta es besser._ _ _ _

____(Sie fanden ihn später, auf diesen unscheinbaren Treppen, die Abendsonne auf seinem rostbraunen Haar ein goldener Schein._ _ _ _

____Auf seinen Lippen ein Lächeln._ _ _ _

____Er sah... fast schon friedlich aus._ _ _ _

____Insgeheim fragte Touta sich, ob er in seinen letzten Momenten an L gedacht hatte.)_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von dem wunderschönen [Fanart](http://gummyisgummy.tumblr.com/post/150220050396/after-about-35-months-ive-finally-painted-it) von **gummyisgummy** auf Tumblr


End file.
